


Light a Fire, My Love

by goldheartedsky



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cuckolding, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Jealousy, Joe gets all his wildest fantasies fufilled, Joe just gets to watch, Joe just wants to see his husband get fucked by someone that’s not him, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild humiliation kink, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Booker | Sebastien le Livre, consensual voyeurism, i guess lol, this is actually really soft I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky
Summary: Joe finally admits to Nicky the one fantasy he’s always kept hidden. One he’s been getting a taste of over the years, but now it’s not enough.He wants it all.Nicky happily obliges
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	Light a Fire, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the All & More “Joe Appreciation Bingo”
> 
> Also because this idea has been giving me brain worms forever 😈 Enjoy!!!

* * *

“Nicky…” Joe whines, gripping the arms of the chair tighter.

He stares at the long line of Nicky’s throat, the undulating roll of his hips, the thick muscles of Nicky’s thighs as the younger man rises up and down in desperate need, and lets that sweet, sweet jealousy course through him.

“Nicky, please…”

“Ahhh, Joe, you have no idea how good this feels,” Nicky moans wantonly, sweat making his hair cling to his temple. He’s flushed all the way from his cheeks to his chest and Joe wants to trace his tongue over every inch of it. “Fuck, I feel so full, _amore mio_.”

Joe’s stomach tightens and his cock jumps, a trail of precome dripping down his shaft. He wants to touch himself so badly, wants to jerk off, wants to bury in the warmth of Nicky’s body himself but Joe knows that it wouldn’t feel as good as this. From the angle he’s sitting, he can just barely see where Nicky’s hole is stretched around the cock inside him, wet and slick and so delicious that all Joe can think of is how much he wishes it were him.

Hands dig into the soft muscle of Nicky’s waist, dimpling the skin and everything in Joe’s brain goes red. His knuckles turn white as Nicky throws a hand behind him, pushing Booker’s shoulders down as he leans back. “Ohhh…” Nicky moans, half-lidded eyes meeting Joe’s heated gaze. “Right there, right _there_ , yes…”

They’ve played this game before over the centuries, but never like this. Nicky always knew the rush Joe got when he had to watch people fawn over Nicky, the burning jealousy he got when Nicky would flirt with other men, other women either to get what he wanted or just to get a rise out of Joe. But _this_? This is different.

This is something that Joe has thought about for almost six hundred years but has never dared breathe it out loud. The idea of watching the man he loves get fucked by someone else.

He had been so embarrassed when he first brought it up to Nicky—he still doesn’t know why—but his love had showered him in affection and kisses, riding him for what felt like hours until Joe spilled every dark secret that he had buried deep inside him. They had planned it meticulously, picking a date and courting Booker in one drunken night in Amsterdam, but this was even better than he could ever have imagined.

“Kiss me, _please_ ,” Joe begs, his eyebrows pulling together in desperation. Nicky leans forward—the change in angle making Booker moan beneath him—and smirks wickedly. Their lips brush together, not even a kiss, and Joe chases after him with a heady whine. “Nicky, just let me touch you…”

Sparks fly up his spine when Nicky laughs, drawing one of Booker’s hands up to his chest and the other down to wrap around his cock. “What, are you really getting jealous of _him_?” he asks, his bitten-red mouth falling open when Booker tries to stroke him as best he can. “You know you’re the only one who can fuck me the way I like.”

Joe’s jaw clenches, a bead of sweat trailing down from his temple to his neck. He’s so hard that he can barely stand it, listening to the slick, squelching sounds of Nicky getting fucked. His cock throbs with every racing heartbeat and he wonders if he’ll be able to come just from this— _just from watching_. Joe curls his lip, blood boiling as he watches Booker roll Nicky’s nipple between his fingers. He wants it to be _his_ mouth, _his_ teeth, worrying that tender bud red and it’s killing him so perfectly to be stuck in this chair just feet away from the scene in front of him.

He watches Nicky’s stomach clench, listens to him shudder through a moan, and knows that his love is getting close. Joe’s hands flex on the chair and his hips shift restlessly as he begs, “Please Nicky, I want to see you come.”

The Italian throws his head back as Booker’s hips begin snapping up faster, grinding down with every thrust, and he pants, “Close, Joe, I’m _so_ close.”

The heat in Joe’s groin builds as he watches Nicky’s mouth fall open—his deep breathing turning into hitching moans with every thrust—and he knows that Nicky will never be able to come just from this, not without Joe.

And Nicky seems to know it too, working his hips to try and shift his position enough to get fucked the way he wants to be, but it seems useless. He bats Booker’s hand away from his cock, wrapping his own hand around the shaft and stroking himself quickly. Joe’s mouth waters at the sight of the younger man’s leaking cockhead and it would be _so easy_ to just lean forward and take it into his mouth.

But where’s the fun in that?

“Joe, he’s never going to be as good as you, but _fuck_ , does it feel good,” Nicky says, his heated gaze falling on Joe as he rocks faster and faster. “Filling me up, taking me in all the ways you can’t. Tell me how much you want it, love.”

Joe’s balls draw up tight, throbbing with need and blinding covetousness. That’s his lover, his husband, his everything, and all he can do is sit and watch. His hips roll up against nothing and Joe swallows back a growl as he spits, “I want you so fucking bad, Nicky. I want you on my cock instead, _please_.”

A shaky laugh falls out of Nicky’s mouth as his hand stutters. “Mmmm, you can sit and watch like the little cuck you are,” he pants, only egging those delicious feelings on like a storm raging inside Joe’s body. “Sit and watch while I come on another man’s dick like you begged me to.”

He feels so perfectly helpless, so wonderfully powerless as Nicky leans back on one arm and whispers something in French to Booker. Whatever it is, it makes Booker grip his waist tight in one arm and just slam Nicky down onto his cock. Nicky wails brokenly, stripping his leaking member with a frantic motion. “ _Bon, bon garçon,_ Nicky,” Booker grunts, unable to keep his silence anymore.

Nicky’s beautiful blue eyes roll back into his head and every muscle in his body seems to go tight as his moan cuts off, his orgasm tearing through him like a knife. He comes in hot spurts across his stomach, across Booker’s arm, and shudders through a broken gasp of Joe’s name as he breaks.

Joe watches desperately, every inch of his skin absolutely burning, and pleads again, “Nicky…”

“C-Come, _amore mio_ ,” Nicky begs, shaking as Booker never stops fucking him. “Touch yourself just for me.”

He almost crumples with relief, finally able to take his hands off the arms of the chair he’s put himself in and wrap them around his cock. Joe doesn’t need any extra slickness—he’s been dripping since he had watched Nicky open himself up in shameless abandon—and it’s such a reprieve to finally get some friction around the aching member. The burning ache inside him only grows hotter as Joe watches Nicky unravel right in front of him. Watches Booker’s cock disappear into his twitching hole over and over again, laying claim to what Joe has always owned.

Joe shifts to the edge of his chair, stroking himself fiercely as he growls, “After he’s done with you, Nicky, I’m going to show you how a _real_ man should fuck you. I’m going to make you forget this even happened.”

Nicky flushes red, letting himself be used, and whines at the thought of it.

“Going to make you mine again, Nicky. Going to make sure you know who loves you the most,” he pants, the cresting flood of his need rising high in his body. Joe can feel it in his throat, can feel it behind his eyes, can feel it washing through his heart like a rogue wave. “You’re _mine_ , Nicky…”

Booker bites back a moan, burying himself deep inside Nicky as he comes hard, pulling the Italian back against his chest. Joe’s vision goes red with envy as the cock inside of Nicky slips out, a trickle of come spilling out of his hole, and Nicky spreads his legs in wanton exhibitionism.

Joe can no longer hold back.

Everything inside him collapses like a house of cards—crumpling his body like tissue paper as he comes so hard that he ends up spilling not just over his hand, but on the edge of the bed too. Joe’s abs go tight and his vision whites out, the rush of endorphins and ecstasy running through his body like wildfire.

He’s never come this hard in his entire life and he knows that Nicky can see it, knows how pleased the younger man is that he was able to give this to Joe. This is why they’ll be together until the world crumbles below their feet. Joe knows his heart, his soul, his deepest, darkest desires are no match to Nicky’s love for him. There’s nothing to be ashamed of now, nothing else to covet or lose sleep over. He’s been given everything.

Joe comes back in waves, still hunched over and shaking on the edge of his chair. His vision comes back into focus on Nicky’s flushed face staring up at him from the bed—a single hand outstretched for him. He stumbles up on trembling legs, crawling into the warm space between Nicky’s thighs.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Nicky breathes, still catching his breath as he slips off Booker’s body and onto the bed. He draws Joe up into his arms, kissing him deeply and shivering as Joe’s fingers trail over his still-slick hole.

“Everything and more,” he pants, breaking the sloppy kiss. His eyes drift over to Booker, the Frenchman’s dazed eyes staring up at the ceiling, and Joe taps him on the shoulder with his free hand. Booker’s head rolls over to look at him, a flash of fear in his eyes that Joe quiets with a gentle, “Thank you for this, Book, _really_.”

Booker relaxes a little, a groggy smile pulling at his mouth. “Anything for you two.”

Joe laughs a little, the sound cut off as Nicky grabs his face and pulls him into another heated kiss. Their hips roll together, soft and wet and messy and so perfect that Joe can hardly fucking stand it. “I think you made a promise to me,” Nicky murmurs around his tongue, hooking a calf around the back of Joe’s thighs. “Do you still plan on keeping it?”

“Mmm, patience, Nicky. Just let me kiss you for a moment,” he breathes, drawing his love closer and relaxing into the warmth of Nicky’s skin against his. Joe’s eyes slip closed as their hands wander and he’s never felt more complete.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 💜


End file.
